Sweet
by redskiez
Summary: If Deidara wanted to eat some candy, then he should have bought his own.


"Can I have some of that?" Deidara asks, pointing to the bag of pick-your-own sweets that Tobi got himself from a nearby store.

"No," Tobi says, moving his hand away before Deidara can even touch the bag.

"Selfish, hm," Deidara mutters and the two of them continue to walk down the path.

As they continue down the road, Deidara seems to realize something because he speaks up again after two seconds.

"You're not even eating it, yeah," Deidara says, sounding rather upset. "Can I just have one?"

"No," Tobi says childishly, humming with his tongue out. "Get your own."

"We've left the town," Deidara says.

"Your fault for not getting any, then," Tobi says.

"I didn't want any when we were in town, hm," Deidara says.

"Your fault for not thinking ahead, then," Tobi says.

"Ugh!" Deidara shouts, throwing his hands up in the air and then storming off.

"Are you mad at me, senpai?" Tobi laughs, hurrying his footsteps to keep up with Deidara's suddenly quicker pace.

"I won't be if you give me just one, hm," Deidara says.

"No," Tobi repeats. "You have to get your own if you want some candy."

"Sharing is caring, Tobi, hm," Deidara says. "Haven't you heard?"

"No, senpai," Tobi admits. "No one tells me anything."

Deidara clicks his tongue. "I can tell, hm," he mumbles.

"Just give me one," Deidara says louder, leaning over to his side in an attempt to reach Tobi's bag of candy.

"No!" Tobi squeals, raising his arm and dangling the bag of sweets just above Deidara's reach. "Unless you can reach it yourself, then you can have as many as you want."

"I hate you," Deidara says, crossing his arms, clearly not at all interested in humiliating himself. "I hate you the most out of everyone ever, hm."

"Mean," Tobi comments, completely unaffected by Deidara's words. He draws the bag closer to himself and digs in, taking out a banana-flavored foam candy.

"Looks like you, senpai," Tobi says, holding it up.

Deidara narrows his eyes at him. Obito can see what he's planning to do. He holds the piece of candy away from Deidara when his partner pounces at his hand.

"Damn it," Deidara mutters and then he storms off again.

"Should have got your own," Tobi sing-songs as he catches up to Deidara, mouth full from the candy.

"Shut your mouth while you eat, Tobi, hm," Deidara says.

"I have my mask on," Tobi says.

"Shut your face."

"That doesn't make sense, senpai!" Tobi laughs.

"Shut up, hm."

"Cranky," Tobi hums. "Do you want some candy?"

Deidara looks over his shoulder.

"You should have gotten your own if you did," Tobi says, smug grin evident in his voice.

Deidara lets out a loud sound of frustration and picks up his pace. Tobi doesn't have an issue keeping up with Deidara.

"I think in order to outrun me," Tobi says, loudly shaking the bag of candy he's holding, "you'll have to have longer legs."

"Shut up, Tobi, hm! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"So mean!" Tobi gasps. "Watch your profanity, senpai. If you continue to be mean to me, I won't give you any candy!"

"You're not giving me candy either way, hm!" Deidara says.

"Oh, you're right," Tobi grins.

Deidara ignores him.

They keep on walking down the dirt path. Obito has long since forgotten what they're out here for. It's usually not important, anyway. Obito knows that any important jobs are left for those who are supposedly more capable, especially when it comes to capturing jinchuurikis.

No, this is a simple mission that requires minimum effort. It's probably why Deidara let Tobi into the store to get some candy in the first place. He doubts that Deidara would say they have time if it's a capture mission.

Obito digs into the bag, having already forgotten what he shoved in there, and finds a hard-candy — it's strawberry-flavored, too. It reminds him of the one that an old lady in Konoha gave him, the one that he choked on when he tried to use the fireball technique to fight Gai.

He smiles bitterly and suddenly, a strange feeling washes over him.

Tobi drops the candy back in the bag and peers over at Deidara.

He's doing quite a good job of ignoring him but Obito can tell — with the help of his eye — that he perks up at every rustle of his bag. He seems deflated, a normally boisterous boy being forced to act all cool in front of this Akatsuki rookie. He recalls how playful he was when Sasori was still alive.

Maybe he should share, he thinks to himself. A little candy has never hurt anyone before. With each bite of the sugary filled treat, he feels as though he's got nothing else to worry about. Deidara needs some of that, right?

Obito bites his bottom lip and then he hurries forward, nudging Deidara's shoulder.

At first, Deidara continues to ignore him, pointedly looking away into the distance. Tobi doubles his efforts, adding soft "hey"s to the mix.

When that doesn't work — Deidara just continues to stare into the forest, pretending as though there is a rare animal lingering between the woods — Tobi maneuvers his body awkwardly to wrap his arms around Deidara's torso — oh, Deidara _hates_ when he does that — and digs his chin into his shoulder.

"Ouch, ouch!" Deidara shouts. "That hurts, you idiot, hm! Your mask is hard!"

"Sorry, senpai," Tobi grins, lifting his chin. He shakes the bag of sweets in his hand. "Do you want any candy?"

"You're not even going to give me any, hm," Deidara says, looking away again.

Is it just the lighting, or is Deidara actually pouting?

How adorable, Obito finds himself thinking. He blinks, caught off-guard with his own thoughts.

"Ah," Tobi says, standing up straight and opting to just wrap his arm around Deidara's shoulder. "I won't tease you anymore, senpai. Do you want any candy?"

Deidara glances at him – an effort not to seem too eager, he thinks – and then tucks his tongue between his teeth.

"Just one?" Tobi asks. He shakes the bag again.

"Are you really going to give me one?" Deidara asks.

"Any one you want," Tobi says.

"Okay, you said it," Deidara says, reaching up to quickly grab the bag from Tobi's hand. He must have not really expected Tobi to give it to him because he almost drops it.

"Hey, watch it, senpai!" Tobi exclaims. "If you drop all the candy, then neither of us can eat any."

"Alright, alright," Deidara says, peering into the bag. "Man, you don't even have any sour ones."

"Um," Tobi says, frowning. "Sour candy is the worst."

"No, it's not," Deidara says, digging into the bag to grab some soda-flavored gummy bears. "The suddenness of the sourness and its fleeting presence is the best, hm!"

"Oh," Tobi sighs. "Of course, you can make it about your art."

"Hey, what does that mean?" Deidara says.

"Nothing, nothing," Tobi says, reaching out to take the bag back — Deidara doesn't want to give it back so he doesn't pressure him. "It's… weirdly endearing, is all."

Deidara looks at him curiously, a thin, blonde eyebrow raised.

"What's your favorite candy?"

Tobi laughs.

"You," he says jokingly.

Deidara looks at him, exasperated, a hint of red tinting his cheeks. "Can you answer the question seriously, yeah?"

"Nope," Tobi says.

"Tobi, hm," Deidara says.

"Fine, fine," Tobi waves his hand and then he holds it out.

"I'll only give it back when you give me an honest answer, hm," Deidara says, holding the bag away from Tobi.

"Ugh," Obito grunts. "I like hard-candies, the ones that you need to keep eating for at least an hour before it starts to break down."

Deidara looks at him for two seconds too long before he gives the bag back. "Makes sense, yeah," Deidara says. "You're the type, hm."

"What?" Tobi asks. "What does that mean, senpai?"

"Nothing," Deidara says, grinning wickedly and then he turns to continue to walk down the path.

When did they stop walking?

Obito scratches his head, no longer interested in eating candy at all.

"Hey, hey!" Tobi calls out, running after Deidara once he realizes that he's already quite far ahead. "What does it mean, senpai? Why did you say that? Hey!"

"Keep sharing that candy," Deidara calls out. "Maybe you'll find out eventually, hm!"

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

This is beta'd by AO3 user Dani_ATN.

salmonnfishie said:  
oh tobidei? cute! could i get a scenario when tobi decides to share his candy with deidara? i think it would be cute~

So like, the bag of candy is like the kind that's pick-your-own. You just stuff the candy you want and the amount you want, and then you pay by the weight. I'm not sure y'all have this because, in Hong Kong, they're definitely everywhere. It's my favorite way of getting candy. The word for it is literally "clip candy" as you use a plastic tong to "clip" the candy.

Obito picked equal amounts of hard candy and soft candy because he just likes candy. I assume his favorite flavor is strawberry.

This is dedicated to salmonnfishie on Tumblr. Thanks for requesting and I hope you enjoyed it!

Hit me up on Tumblr (redskiez dot net) if you have a request. I'm always accepting prompts and the only regulation I have is that I only write for T/ObiDei.

If you enjoyed this (or didn't), please leave a review telling me why and which parts!


End file.
